


An Angel's Vacation

by naukhti



Category: Islamic Lore, islamic Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels vs. Demons, Canon Exploration, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Learning and Growing Up, Religion, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naukhti/pseuds/naukhti
Summary: Bos Besar merubah masterplan, kiamat dibatalkan dan kehidupan di bumi akan berjalan seperti biasa sampai matahari meledak beberapa milyar tahun yang akan datang.Dengan dibatalkannya kiamat, akan dibentuk alam semesta baru sebagai penyambung proyek kehidupan yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat surga jadi lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya, dan Israfil, sang malaikat peniup  sangkakala kehilangan tugas utama dan tugas akhirnya. Bos Besar memberinya pilihan apa dia ingin pindah ke departemen lain atau liburan ke Bumi.Setelah berpikir-pikir, Israfil memilih liburan ke bumi. Dan petualangan Israfil pun dimulai di Indonesia! Dan lebih menarik lagi, dia bertemu dengan Kenanga, seorang perempuan mistis yang entah kenapa menjadi incaran anak-anak iblis.Dan tentu saja, Israfil juga bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk lain yang membuat liburannya menjadi sangat menarik.





	1. Israfil I

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Cerita ini adalah fiksi, semua elemen disini adalah milik Tuhan YME  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini
> 
>  
> 
> Dimohon kebijaksanaan dan keterbukaannya dalam membaca fanfiksi ini.

Ada perubahan rencana, perubahan besar yang akan mengguncang tatanan Alam Semesta Tujuh.

Bos Besar memberi tahu ini dahulu kepada kami berempat selaku para malaikat tertingginya. JIbril, Mikail, aku, dan Izrail, kami dipanggil ke ruang rapat utama dan menerima berita besar itu.

Katanya proyek kehidupan baru tidak mengganggu program yang sekarang. Departemen Riset Dan Pengembangan telah mengkonfirmasi kalau bendung astral yang baru jauh lebih kuat dari bendung tujuh lapis yang sekarang, sehingga kekhawatiran alam semesta lama dan baru akan saling bertabrakan tidak akan terjadi. Dan soal kekhawatiran intervensi Anak-Anak Adam dan Anak-Anak Iblis, Bos Besar sudah menanggulangi itu dengan meniadakan jaringan antara kedua alam semesta. Jadi tidak seperti Alam Semesta Tujuh yang masih saling berkesinambungan, Alam Semesta Baru ini tidak akan pernah bersinggungan dengan yang lama.

Yah, kalau meminjam perbandingan dalam dunia manusia, Alam Semesta Lama dan Alam Semesta Baru seperti dua dokumen di perangkat komputer yang berbeda, yang tidak terkoneksi dengan jaringan wi-fi yang sama.

Kenapa? Jangan kaget kalau malaikat tahu istilah manusia modern seperti itu, meski aku jarang turun ke Bumi, aku suka mengobrol dengan malaikat pencatat amal baik dan buruk yang gantian shift turun ke sana, tentu saja aku tahu hal-hal trivial Anak-anak Adam seperti komputer dan wi-fi.

Lagi pula, kami juga punya yang seperti itu, dan versi superiornya malah.

Tapi kembali ke topik. Bos Besar lalu mengatakan kalau dengan ini maka kiamat tidak diperlukan lagi. Dia bisa membangun ruang kosong baru tanpa perlu menghancurkan yang sudah ada. Proyek Alam Semesta Baru resmi bisa dilaksanakan tanpa kendala dan Alam Semesta Tujuh bisa meneruskan eksistensi mereka sampai hancur dengan sendirinya karena ledakan bintang atau lubang hitam.

Dan ya, aku kehilangan pekerjaanku.

Perasaanku saat itu campur aduk. Di satu sisi aku senang karena Bumi Manusia, mahakarya Bos Besar yang amat mulia, meski sedang sekarat, masih bisa lanjut bertahan dan Anak-anak Adam mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini. Tapi di satu sisi… aku tidak diperlukan lagi.

Ya. Aku, Israfil, sang malaikat peniup sangkakala, dan ketua pelaksana hari kiamat. Dengan ini resmi tidak memiliki posisi jelas dalam hierarki surga.

“ _Jangan begitu, Israfil.”_

!!!

_“Kamu masih malaikatku, dan kamu akan selalu punya tempat di sisiku.”_

Di saat itu juga, Bos Besar langsung menegurku.

 _Ya Illah,_ aku rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dan, ya, aku _menangis_. Aku tidak peduli dengan ketiga rekanku. Aku terlalu larut dalam emosi untuk peduli, karena oh- Demi KeagunganNya,

Bos Besar. Tuhanku. Penciptaku

Dia langsung menegur dan memberiku penghiburan begitu keraguan dan rasa sedih menyelinap di hatiku.

Sungguh. Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang akan aku dustakan?

Bos Besar lalu berjanji akan memberikan kompensasi untukku nanti, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Rasa haru membuncah di hatiku. Aku tidak percaya Dia menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan perhatian untuk _ku_ , yang dibandingkan dengan semua permasalahan lain di alam semesta pasti tidak ada apa-apanya.

Begitu aku lebih tenang, Jibril langsung membuka mulutnya,

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Iblis, ya illahi?”

Hatiku mencelos. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan soal Iblis? Betapa egoisnya aku hingga hanya memikirkan nasibku tanpa sekejap pun terpikir soal makhluk terkutuk itu? Iblis diberikan penangguhan sampai hari kiamat atas dosa-dosanya, dan dengan dibatalkannya kiamat… apakah dia dibebaskan dari hukuman?

Lalu bagaimana dengan para manusia? Mereka kan baru akan diputuskan nasibnya apa masuk surga atau neraka nanti setelah kiamat. Tidak mungkin kan ruh mereka tertidur selamanya? Mereka pasti akan mendapat ganjaran atas dosa dan pahala mereka, bukan?

“Iblis adalah urusanku, wahai Jibril,” ujar Bos Besar tenang. “Dan aku  sudah memiliki rencana untuknya.”

“Dan untuk para manusia, alam barzah akan ditiadakan ketika aku mengumumkan ini secara resmi kepada seisi Surga. Kita akan memulai proses baru, dan ruh-ruh manusia yang telah meninggal sebelumnya akan menjalani Mashyar, tapi tidak untuk meninggal setelah pengumuman. Penghakiman akan dilakukan secara privat untuk mereka.”

Oh, oh, ya. Tentu saja Bos Besar sudah memikirkan soal para manusia dan Iblis. Bagaiamana mungkin ini tidak terpikirkan olehku? Semoga Dia mengampuniku.

“Apa ini berarti para malaikat dari divisi Munkar dan Nakir akan mengalami perubahan tugas?” Tanya Jibril lagi.

“Ya. Dan kamu akan tinggal setelah ini, Jibril, sebagai ajudanku dan pemimpin para malaikat, ada banyak hal yang perlu kamu ketahui terlebih dahulu.”

Jibril membungkuk memberikan hormat kepadaNya. “Dimengerti, wahai tuanku.”

Tidak lama setelah itu; pertemuan pun selesai dan kami bertiga diizinkan pergi. Dan begitu kami sudah di luar ruangan, Mikail menepuk bahuku sambil memberikan pandangan penuh arti. Di belakangku aku bisa merasakan banyak mata Izrail mengebor kepalaku, dan aku langsung salah tingkah. Aku lalu menjelaskan kepada mereka kalau aku tadi hilang kendali karena shock sesaat, apalagi ketika Bos Besar menegurku dan bilang akan memberikan kompensasi….

Sebenarnya ini lucu juga. Kecewa. Kaget. Sedih. Semua perasaan ini identik dengan manusia, Anak-anak Adam selalu berpikir kalau malaikat itu seperti automaton berakal, tapi sebenarnya kami juga punya hati dan merasakan emosi, walau tidak sebanyak dan sedalam manusia.

Kedua wajah Izrail memberiku tatapan aneh, aku membalasnya dengan kedikan bahu. Kami lalu berjalan bersama keluar dari gedung kantor pusat. Kebetulan sekali kantornya searah dengan Departemen Penciptaan  yang sedang aku tuju.

“Kamu tidak benar-benar berpikir kalau Bos akan lupa padamu, kan?” Tuduhan itu keluar dari mulut di wajah depannya.

Aku terperanjat. “Tentu saja tidak. Kan aku sudah bilang tadi itu cuma refleks,” belaku. “Dan jangan bilang kamu tidak kaget mendengar masterplan diubah.”

“Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku tidak akan bilang hal sepenting itu keras-keras,” balas Izrail tenang.

Aku menghela napas. Tidak ada siapa pun di koridor ini kecuali kami dan Bos Besar yang maha mengetahui. Aku tidak akan berani mengatakan hal itu jika malaikat lain disini, atau ada jin dan setan di dalam radarku.

“Tapi ya,” ujar Izrail. “Jujur saja aku kaget, tapi aku tahu perubahan rencana seperti ini tidak mustahil. Aku cuma tidak tahu kalau kamu akan menangis mendengarnya.”

“ _Ya Malak al-Maut_ -“ Mulut-mulutku berujar bersamaan, kesal.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat ujung-ujung bibir Izrail terangkat samar. Dasar.

“Tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi kamu tidak ingat soal Iblis,” ujar Izrail tiba-tiba.

“Aku sedang shock.” Aku membela diri. “Lagi pula tidak ada lagi yang membicarakan soal Iblis, wajar saja kalau dia tidak ada dipikiranku setiap saat.”

“Yang tidak kita bicarakan lagi adalah Azazil, bukan Iblis,” koreksi Izrail pelan, karena pasti sangat menyakitinya untuk mengangkat nama itu.

“Mereka orang yang sama,” ujarku lemah.

Izrail seketika mendelik tajam. “Tidak, mereka tidak sama,” ujarnya dingin.

Aku lalu mengangkat tanganku tanda menyerah. “Maafkan aku.”

Izrail mengehela napas. “Tapi sudahlah, lebih baik tidak usah membicarakan soal Iblis lagi. Dia adalah urusan Bos Besar,” ujarnya. “Kamu mau kemana sekarang?”

 “Ke Departemen Penciptaan,” jawabku. “Biasanya aku kesana kalau sedang senggang.” Itu atau mengamati Sidhratul Muntaha, pohon kehidupan yang guguran daunnya membawa berita kematian bagi semua makhluk. “Dan aku juga ada janji.”

“Ah, begitu rupanya,” ujar Izrail, seakan-akan dia mengerti. “Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ke Sidhratul Muntaha. Aku perhatikan kamu cukup tertarik dengan siklus kehidupan.”

“Tentu saja aku tertarik dengan sikluk kehidupan,” ujarku. “Siapa yang tidak.” Dan terutama aku juga –dulunya- dipercayai untuk mengurus hari akhir, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tertarik dengan siklus kehidupan.

Izrail tertawa parau. “Aku contohnya.”

 _Tentu saja_ , ujarku dalam hati. Bagi Izrail pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan, dan dia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk pekerjaan itu, bukan apa yang dia kerjakan.

Tiba-tiba sekali, sebuah alarm langsung menyala di kepalaku. Radar setanku menyala, dan begitu juga milik Izrail.  Kami sontak mengeluarkan senjata cahaya kami. Terang dari senjata kami akan memperlihatkan posisi musuh, dan ketika posisi bersembunyinya sudah terlihat maka-

CTAAAARRRRRRRRR

Izrail menghempaskan cambuknya, menangkap setan yang bersembunyi dalam sela-sela pembatas langit-langit sekaligus menghancurkan dinding dan langit-langit. Makhluk durjana itu menjerit kesakitan, dan sebelum dia sempat mengelurkan suara kedua, Izrail membelahnya menjadi dua bagian dengan pancaran energi di cambuknya.

Sisa setan itu menguap hingga tak bersisa apapun. Dan di saat yang sama dinding dan langit-langit yang hancur terkena cambuk Izrail mulai membetulkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku terlambat sepersekian saat darinya, tapi ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Ini Izrail.

Hening sesaat sebelum aku akhirnya membuka mulut. “Mereka menyusahkan saja, ya.”

“Ya,” ujar Izrail dingin, cambuk di tangannya sudah menghilang. Dia lalu menoleh ke arahku. “Aku akan ke Ridwan dan melaporkan ini. Bos Besar pasti sudah tahu, tapi Ridwan yang bertanggung jawab atas keamanan surga.” Dia menggertakan giginya. “Aku lebih lambat mendeteksi makhluk terkutuk itu, mereka lebih jago menyamar sekarang.”

Aku lalu teringat cerita Aqilla, salah satu malaikat penjaga gerbang, katanya kulit setan menjadi lebih keras dan langkah mereka menjaid lebih senyap. Aku tidak memperhatikan ini karena aku jarang sekali berhadapan dengan mereka. Selain bertanggung jawab memimpin eksekusi kiamat, aku juga sering ditugaskan untuk mengamati peradaban beta di tata surya lain, tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh Anak-Anak Iblis.

“Ya,” ujarku. “Kita memang harus melaporkan perkembangan seperti ini.”

Izrail mendelik. Seakan mengatakan ‘ _tidak usah bilang kalau itu mah’_ tapi dia lalu memejamkan mata dan berzikir beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya rileks kembali.

“Aku duluan kalau begitu,” ujarnya. “Assalamualaikum.”

“Ya, sampai jumpa, Izrail,” balasku. “Waalaikumsalam.”

Izrail bergerak lebih cepat dari kilat, dalam sesaat dia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku melongok ke luar jendela kaca, dalam sepersekian detik aku melihat kilasan bayangan hitam bergerak di jalan besar, tidak diragukan lagi itu Izrail yang buru-buru menuju Departemen Keamanan.

Malaikat-malaikat berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Ada kurir yang sibuk mengantarkan barang antar departemen, atau pegawai-pegawai yang berpindah tempat sesuai kepentingan mereka. Tapi ada juga yang terbang dengan santai dan menikmati waktu istirahat, biasanya mereka adalah malaikat pencatat amal atau penanya dalam kubur yang sedang tidak kebagian shift di Bumi Manusia.

Aku menyentuh kaca di depanku dan seketika mereka menghilang.

Terbang adalah cara berpindah yang tercepat untuk malaikat. Tapi kami hanya boleh melakukan itu di luar ruangan, jika sudah di dalam gedung maka kami harus berjalan, itu karena ada beberapa malaikat yang bentang sayapnya yang terlampau luas hingga dikhawatirkan akan merusak struktur bangunan.

Aku melangkah ke luar, menjatuhkan diri dari lantai entah keberapa dari kantor pusat sebelum _aku_ _membentangkan sayapku_ dan melayang di bersama angin.

Malaikat-malaikat lain menghentikan gerakan mereka dan melihat ke atas –kepadaku dan sayapku yang membayangi mereka. Mulut mereka komat-kamit, berzikir memuji keagungan Bos Besar yang menciptakanku dengan begitu agungnya.

Banyak yang bilang kalau sayapku adalah yang terbaik yang Dia ciptakan. 600 pasang sayap yang seputih susu, bersinar dengan begitu lembut dan menghempaskan angin dingin yang menyejukan. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan karunia ini, bahwa aku mendapat kehormatan untuk diberikan sayap paling indah yang diciptakan Bos Besar.

Bos Besar. Penciptaku yang Maha Pengasih. Yang mencintai semua makhluk-Nya dan selalu memperhatikan dan merawat mereka. Yang bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menghiburku dan memberikanku sebuah janji.

Segala puji untuknya Yang Maha Agung.

Dia belum memanggilku lagi, tapi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku paham kalau Bos Besar memiliki banyak sekali urusan yang harus dia tangani, jadi untuk saat ini sebaiknya aku memanfaatkan waktuku dengan baik dan menunaikan janjiku.

Semoga Idris tidak terlalu lama menunggu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, Naukti disini!  
> Haha... sebenernya ini second account-nya Cas sih, buat main aman dan ngepost fanfic yang berbau islami kayak ini atau shirah nabawiyah rpf (masih pada wip)
> 
> Please note that this fic is canon divergence. Ada beberapa source material yang diubah karena fanfik ini juga character study dan exploration, maka ini mungkin akan agak biased dan menggunakan persepsiku. But still- aku tetap berusaha biar gak lari jauh-jauh dari canon kok
> 
> Soal OC, nanti akan ada OC yang berperan sebagai heroine dan beberapa OC malaikat dan makhluk-makhluk lain. All of them will have their own role, tapi porsi terbesar tetep milik Israfil sebagai protagonis kita
> 
> Yah, intinya cerita ini hybrid fanfic-orific. Anggap aja kayak Percy Jackson, tapi kalau sana sourcenya mitologi yunani/romawi, ini sourcenya mitologi/teologi islam.
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih udah membaca! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, ya^^


	2. Israfil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Cerita ini adalah fiksi, semua elemen disini adalah milik Tuhan YME  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini
> 
>  
> 
> Dimohon kebijaksanaan dan keterbukaannya dalam membaca fanfiksi ini.

Aku dulu terlibat dalam penciptaan manusia, hanya saja sama seperti Jibril dan Mikail; aku gagal mengambil tanah dari Bumi untuk menciptakan Adam. Izrail lah yang berhasil mengambil tanahnya tanpa mempedulikan isakan dan rengekan Sang Pertiwi. Bagi Izrail tugas adalah tugas. Titik. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya ketika dia ada di lapangan.

Keberhasilan Izrail disini lalu membuatnya dilimpahkan posisi sebagai _Malak al-Maut_.

Aku masih ingat ketika Bos Besar mengumpulkan kami semua di aula megah untuk pelantikan Izrail. Sebelum Bos Besar melimpahkan _al-Maut_ kepada Izrail, Dia menyingkap dahulu _Rahasia_ nya, dan seketika itu juga kami semua jatuh tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Hal itu merupakan pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan dan tidak akan terlupakan, karena bagi kami para malaikat, kami tidak mengenal kematian, konsep itu sangat jauh dari genggaman kami. Dan tiba-tiba, ketika kematian itu muncul di depan kami-

Demi Dzat Yang Maha Mulia, kalau boleh, aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Seribu tahun kemudian kami terbangun, dan Izrail resmi dilantik sebagai Malaikat Kematian. Dia sangat ketakutan dan tidak berdaya karena _al-Maut_ adalah makhluk yang jauh lebih agung darinya. Tapi tugas adalah tugas, dan Bos Besar kemudian memberikan Izrail kekuatan hingga bisa menanggungnya.

 _Al-Maut_ lalu menjadi bagian dari Izrail, dan Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa pun terlahir. Dan sejak saat itu, Kematian resmi menjadi bagian dari jagat raya.

Sebelum manusia diciptakan, memang sudah makhluk-makhluk purba lain, entah itu binatang, monster, atau proto-manusia aka jinni. Jinni sendiri adalah makhluk celestial yang berbeda jauh dari manusia, kalau harus dideskripsikan… mereka seperti persilangan malaikat dan jin. Jinni awalnya adalah khalifah di _al-ardi_ sebelum manusia, namun tidak lama setelah diturunkan ke Bumi mereka langsung durhaka dan berbuat kerusakan serta menzalimi satu sama lain. Jinni telah gagal melakukan tugasnya sebagai wakil Allah dan malah mengecewakanNya, karena itu Bos Besar mengirimkan tentara malaikat di bawah pimpinan Azazi –maksudku Iblis untuk membasmi mereka.

Selain yang sudah aku sebutkan di atas, ada juga Yajuj dan Majuj. Kalian tahu, kan? Mereka sempat disebutkan di al-Qur’an sebagai bangsa yang disegel oleh Dzulqarnain sampai hari kiamat. Aslinya mereka sudah ada sejak zaman awal penciptaan, hanya saja mereka ada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan Bumi Manusia. Lokasi penyegelan mereka tidak akan ditemukan oleh para manusia karena yah… tempatnya memang bukan di Bumi. Mereka sempat dilepaskan saat itu murni untuk menunjukan kepada Dzulqarnain tentang ancaman yang bisa disebabkan.

Sampai saat ini Yajuj dan Majuj masih hidup. Kalau sesuai dengan _materplan_ lama, maka mereka akan menjadi bagian dari kiamat dengan Bos Besar membuka segel dimensi mereka dan membiarkan makhluk-makluk mengerikan itu menembus antar dimensi sampai ke Bumi Manusia. Sampai akhirnya nanti Mahdi akan mengalahkan mereka dan menyelamatkan umat manusia.

Dan setelah itu kiamat, ya, tapi kiamat sekarang dibatalkan. Jadi karena kita sekarang masih membicarakan kematian, ayo kita bertemu satu-satunya manusia hidup di jagat raya yang sudah pernah merasakan mati.

Idris.

“Salam sejahtera untukmu, wahai Sang Penafsir,” ujarku. “Maaf jika kamu menunggu terlalu lama.”

Idris bergidik sebentar sebelum menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum tipis. “Salam sejahtera juga untukmu, Peniup Sangkakala.” Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada birai pembatas balkon pengamat, di bawah sana adalah pabrik penciptaan manusia di bawah kewenangan Departemen Peciptaan. “Kamu tahu, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar terbiasa dengan kalian para malaikat yang bergerak tanpa suara.” Dia tertawa kecil. “Padahal sudah ribuan tahun aku tinggal disini.”

“Kamu manusia, Idris, apalagi masih hidup. Meski kamu mendapat karunia dari Bos Besar, tetap saja kamu tidak merasa normal di antara kami,” ujarku tanpa niat buruk.

Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bilang kalau dia tidak pantas ada disini atau semacamnya. Walau _jika_ aku ingin menyindirnya begitu, Idris tidak akan peduli. Idris adalah rasul, kesabaran dan kecuekannya sudah terlatih dari saat masih di Bumi. Lagi pula Idris mendapat izinnya untuk bisa tinggal di surga dengan adil dan sah, izinnya diberikan oleh Bos Besar sebagai hadiah untuk kesabaran, kecerdasan, dan kemuliaannya. Jadi untuk apa Idris peduli jika ada yang berani nyinyir di depan wajahnya.

(Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang berani nyinyir sih. Kaget atau heran? Iya. Tapi tidak ada yang kurang ajar menentang keputusan Bos Besar. Tidak ada di antara kami yang berminat jadi Iblis kedua)

Selain mendapat Izin untuk tinggal di surga, Idris juga mendapat karunia. Berkat karunia itu, Idris bisa menyesuaikan tubuh dan ruhnya hingga bisa memasuki daerah kerja malaikat.

Kalian bisa bilang kalau dia itu karyawan kehormatan.

“Benar.” Idris mengiyakan. “Manusia sampai kapan pun tidak akan bisa menjadi malaikat. Kita ini dua makhluk dengan keutamaan masing-masing, tidak ada gunanya menjadi iri dengan satu sama lain.” Dia mengerutkan keningnya. “Meski begitu, pasti asik kalau sekali saja aku bisa mengagetkan Nuh atau Musa.”

Aku tersenyum. “Berapa umurmu? Tujuh?”

“Bercanda sekali-kali tidak masalah.” Idris mengangkat bahunya. Tiba-tiba matanya berkilat senang, dari sini aku bisa menebak dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelikan (dan harusnya mustahil tapi ternyata benar)

“Lagi pula bukan salahku kamu tidak bisa datang ke _comedy night_ para nabi.”

Rahangku jatuh, dan separuh dari total mulutku berhenti berzikir.

“Apa.” Aku tercengang.

“Kamu dengar aku bilang apa.” Idris tersenyum lebar.

“Aku tahu kalian para manusia punya rasa humor, tapi-“

“ _Tapi?”_

“ _Comedy night_. Muhammad bahkan lahir pertengahan tahun 500 Masehi.”

Idris tertawa. “Acara hiburan seperti itu sudah ada dari zaman dulu sekali, Iss. Makanya sering-sering turun ke Bumi dong.”

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. “Tidak seperti seseorang, aku punya dinas rutin memeriksa planet lain. Lagi pula kamu sudah ribuan tahun tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Pasti kamu tahu ini dari gossip departemen pencatatan amal, kan?”

“Hey, aku juga orang sibuk,” ujar Idris.

 _Sibuk loncat ke satu departemen ke departemen lainnya sekali melihat hal yang menarik sih iya_ , pikirku.

“Tapi tidak, Iss, aku tahu soal _comedy night_ dari observasi Bumi. Dan aku sering ngonrol dengan nabi-nabi lainnya, mereka cukup penasaran denganku.” Dia tersenyum. “ Dan waktu itu aku ngobrol dengan Muhammad, dia cerita kalau dulu ada festival puisi tahunan sejazirah arab dan Abu Bakar pernah mengajaknya kesana. Dan aku pikir, kenapa tidak ditiru saja, ketika semua urusan surgawi kita sudah selesai maka kami bisa bersilaturahmi dan bersenang-senang bersama. Tidak ada mudhorot dalam hal ini.” Dia menjelaskan. “Lagi pula Bos Besar tidak keberatan kok.”

“Aku tahu itu, tapi tetap saja sulit dipercaya….”

“Kenapa sulit dipercaya, Iss? Kami ini manusia, aku ini manusia, dan surga sekali pun tidak bisa mengambil kemanusiaanku.” Idris berhenti sejenak, dia tersenyum lembut. “Dan aku rasa Bos Besar pun tidak mau jika aku kehilangan kemanusiaanku disini.”

Aku terdiam, tanganku mengetuk-ngetuk birai pembatas selagi aku berpikir.

Aku tahu kalau semua rasul adalah manusia. Dan Idris sendiri adalah pribadi yang sangat ganjil, dia  adalah rasul yang manusiawi. Tapi harusnya hanya dia saja, kan, yang seperti itu?

Rasul tidak seharusnya sama dengan manusia biasa, mereka adalah pembawa pesan illahi, pembawa cahaya, dan penuntun keluar dari kegelapan. Dielu-elukan baik oleh manusia dan malaikat, mereka dilihat sebagai suci dan sempurna. Dan bagi malaikat, mereka adalah harapan, harapan untuk membuktikan kalau kesombongan kami dulu salah, bahwa manusia itu _baik_ dan mereka makhluk yang paling sempurna, bahwa mereka pantas dipercayakan akan tanggung jawab menjaga Bumi.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Anak-anak Adam terjerumus ke dalam kebejatan, baik oleh kegelapan dalam diri mereka sendiri atau akibat usaha Iblis dan antek-anteknya. Inilah yang membuat Bos Besar terus mengirim nabi dan rasul kepada mereka, untuk membantu mereka kembali kepada kebenaran dan berhenti membuat kerusakan

Meski begitu Bos Besar tidak pernah mengambil langkah tegas dan mengatakan _Kun_  dan menghapus semua kebejatan itu dari hati manusia.

Tidak pernah ada yang bertanya, kami tidak berpikir itu penting dan keputusannya adalah yang terbaik jadi kami menerima ini semua.

Bos Besar memiliki alasan dibalik semua keputusannya. Hanya saja ini bukan tempat kami untuk menanyakannya.

( _karena setelah apa yang terjadi pada Azazil-)_

Jadi Jibril turun ke bumi dan menyampaikan nubuat kenabian pada mereka, manusia yang seharusnya tidak manusiawi. Dan kami para malaikat terus melaksanakan tugas kami seperti biasa.

“Jangan terlalu serius memikirkan ini, Iss,” ujar Idris tiba-tiba. Dia tersenyum lembut. “Seperti yang aku biang tadi, manusia dan malaikat itu dua makhluk yang sangat berbeda dan memiliki keutamaan masing. Dan perbedaan itu lah yang membuat kita sulit sungguh-sungguh memahami satu sama lain. Dan tidak apa-apa jika pada akhirnya kamu tidak mengerti.” Dia menepuk pundakku. “Kita hanya perlu hidup berdampingan dengan satu sama lain.”

Aku mengangguk. Kata-kata Idris masuk akal. Hidup berdampingan dengan satu sama lain…. memang itu lah alasan mengapa Bos Besar menciptakan begitu banyak makhluk, Dia ingin menciptakan harmoni kehidupan di Bumi Manusia.

“Baiklah, cukup sudah soal manusia,” ujarku. “Bagaimana denganmu, Idris, Ada proyek terbaru apa di Departemen ini?”

“Ah….” Kedua mata coklatnya berkilat senang. “Aku senang kamu bertanya soal itu,” ujarnya riang. “Tabris baru saja mengumumkan kalau proposal revival binatang langka telah disetujui oleh Bos Besar,” ujar Idris berseri-seri. “Kamu tahu, Iss. Ketika kamu pergi dinas lama kemarin itu, ada kura-kura Fernandina yang bertelur di gedung sampel-“

Aku terperanjat. “Hah, kamu pasti bohong!”

“Aku ini nabi, Iss, mana bisa bohong. Ini juga dengan izin Bos Besar pastinya. Dan telurnya sudah menetas juga beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi Tabris mengajukan proposal lanjutan dan disetujui juga! Jadi nanti salah satu malaikat akan melepaskan kura-kuranya ke pulau Fernandina di Bumi!” Idris menjelaskan dengan antusias.

“Subhanallah.” Aku hanya bisa berkata.

“Memang subhanallah!” Idris makin berseri-seri. “Nah bagaimana denganmu? Dinas ke peradaban kecil ya katanya?”

Aku mengangguk. “Iya. Letaknya di ujung galaksi yang berlawanan dengan Bumi Manusia. Sayangnya ketika aku sampai disana, peradaban mereka hancur karena bencana alam.”

Sinar di mata Idris langsung meredup. “Ah….”

“Karena mereka bercocok tanam, Qhuls membangun pusat peradaban di dekat gunung berapi, sayangnya mereka terlambat menyadari letusan gunungnya. Mayoritas dari mereka tewas tertelan lahar, tapi masih ada sisa-sisa bangsa Qhuls di tempat lain yang selamat.” Aku menghela napas. “Sayang sekali memang, tapi mereka memang lebih muda dibanding bangsa jin lainnya. Belum begitu berkembang. Layaknya balita, mereka tidak bisa berjalan secepat orang dewasa.”

Idris mengangguk mahfum. “Aku tebak letusannya seperti di Pompeii?”

“Benar.”

“Innalillahi, tapi setelah kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan, ya.” Idris terdiam sejenak. “Apa mereka akan masuk surga juga?”

“Surga ini? Tidak. Mereka punya tempat sendiri yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan.”

“Begitu rupanya,” ujar Idris. Dia tersenyum. “Masih ada banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui ya disini.”

Aku terkekeh. “Urusan surga memang banyak macamnya kok.”

“Lalu setelah itu bagaimana?” Tanya Idris. “Lanjut patroli ke planet lain?”

“Yep. Di tempat lain untungnya baik-baik saja, tidak masalah berarti yang membuat surga harus turun tangan,” jawabku. Karena tidak seperti bangsa jin di Bumi dan manusia bumi, bangsa jin yang tersebar di planet-planet lain jauh lebih jinak dibanding mereka.

“Ayolah, Iss, jangan berikan aku gambaran umum. Detailnya, detail-“

[ _KRUYUKKKKKKKK_ ]

Kata-kata Idris terpotong oleh bunyi keras yang berasal dari perutnya, bahkan dua malaikat yang tidak sengaja lewat di belakang kami juga sampai berhenti karena kaget.

Wajah Idris memerah karena malu, dan aku pun tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

“Makan siangmu kurang banyak?” godaku.

Idris memberikan ekspresi datar. “Aku belum makan siang.”

“Eh?”

“Aku menunggumu, Iss,” ujar Idris. “Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula kamu dipanggil oleh Bos Besar, kan?”

“Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?” tanyaku.

Idris mengedikkan bahu. “Aku hanya menebak sebenarnya. Tadi aku melihat empat deputi masuk ke gedung kantor pusat.”

“Begitu,” ujarku canggung. “Seharusnya kamu tidak usah menunggu kalau begitu.”

“Jangan konyol.” Idris mengibaskan tangannya. “Kita kan sudah sepakat untuk bertemu, mana bisa aku membatalkannya begitu saja. Aku punya tata krama, Iss. Lagi pula kamu tahu kalau aku sangat menanti cerita-ceritamu dari peradaban lain.”

Tentu saja aku tahu. Idris sangat tertarik kepada semua makhluk hidup, terutama pada proyek sampingan ini. Dia sangat kecewa ketika Bos Besar memberi tahunya kalau dia tidak bisa ikut dinas denganku.

“Aku bukan pencerita yang baik,” tuturku.

“Dan aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya ingin dengar ceritanya dari sumber pertama.”

[ _KRUYUKKKKKKKK_ ]

Perutnya berbunyi lagi. Dia menatapku datar.

“Kembalilah ke surgamu, Idris. Istirahat dan makan, kita bisa membuat jadwal lagi nanti. Dan aku akan bercerita dengan detail soal perjalananku kali ini,” ujarku. “Kalau masih ngotot nanti aku bilang Izrail lho.”

Idris menghela napas, dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa merubah pendirianku, apalagi karena aku sampai bawa-bawa sahabat sejatinya itu. Tapi sebelum dia membuka mulut, Tabris muncul di dekat kami, wajahnya pucat.

“Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi kami butuh bantuan Idris.”

Idris mengerjap. “Bantuanku?”

Tabris mengangguk. “Ya. Tolong sebentar saja, ini penting sekali.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu,” ujar Idris. Dia menoleh padaku dan berkata, “Lain kali kalau begitu, Israfil. Sampai jumpa. Assalamualaikum.”

“Waalaikumsalam.”

Tabris dan Idris langsung berlalu. Pandanganku mengekor mereka sampai mereka menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi jika ingatanku tidak salah, maka dibalik pintu itu adalah ruang penetapan empat keputusan untuk setiap manusia.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi hingga Tabris selaku kepala departemen penciptaan sampai sepucat itu, tapi pasti terjadi sesuatu yang genting.

Setelah keputusan Bos Besar untuk membatalkan kiamat dan setan yang lebih pandai bersembunyi, aku harap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua hal itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:  
> **  
>  1) Soal Muhammad sama Abu Bakar ke festival pembacaan puisi itu saya setengah ngarang, festival itu emang ada dan Abu Bakar emang suka kesana dulu, tapi gak tau deh kalau rasul  
>  **2)** Sama yang idris karyawan kehormatan itu jelas ngarang ya  
>  **3)** Bangsa Qhuls itu murni ngarang. Maksudnya adalah mereka itu alien, tapi di fanfiksi ini, alien masuk ke golongan jin


	3. Izrail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Cerita ini adalah fiksi, semua elemen disini adalah milik Tuhan YME  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini
> 
>  
> 
> Dimohon kebijaksanaan dan keterbukaannya dalam membaca fanfiksi ini.

Ada sebuah ungkapan dalam bahasa Indonesia, katanya “ibukota jauh lebih kejam dari ibu tiri”. Dan untuk sebuah bangsa yang suka melebih-lebihkan suatu perkara dan mempersulit urusan mereka, ungkapan ini sama sekali tidak salah. Jakarta memang brutal dan gila, bahkan untuk standar malaikat.

Orang mati setiap detik di dunia ini. Entah karena penyakit, kecelakaan, kekerasan, atau hal-hal lainnya. Hal ini membuatku sangat sibuk, karena sebagai malaikat  pencabut nyawa; adalah tugasku untuk menutup kehidupan mereka dengan mencabut ruh dari jasadnya. Dan biasanya di kota-kota besar, penyebab putusnya koneksi antara ruh dengan jasad semakin aneh dan brutal.

Seperti dimakan hidup-hidup oleh makhluk persilangan setan dan jin misalnya.

Aku tahu manusia biasanya berpikir kalau hal-hal mistis seperti ini sering terjadi di daerah pedesaan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, makhluk-makhluk halus yang tinggal di tabir lain daerah seperti itu biasanya lebih tenang daripada di perkotaan.

Setan-setan di Jakarta jauh lebih kuat dibanding dengan kota-kota lain. Mereka diundang oleh kemaksiatan dan kerusakan yang dibuat oleh penghuninya, oleh kejahatan dan ketidakadilan yang diterima orang-orang tak bersalah. Kegelapan hati warganya saling menguatkan dengan para Anak-Anak Iblis. Dan meski kebaikan hati dan cahaya masih bersinar di kota ini, selama manusia berbuat zalim kepada sesama maka pekerjaan para malaikat yang menjaga kota akan selalu berat.

Aku menonton dengan awas selagi satu makhluk durjana itu mengejar seorang anak Adam. Tanganku gatal ingin mengambil senjata untuk menghancurkan makhluk itu –blasteran kami memanggilnya- tapi aku belum bisa melakukannya, aku disini untuk mencabut nyawa manusia itu, dia yang bernasib buruk dimakan hidup-hidup oleh blasteran itu.

Ini memang hal yang mengerikan untuknya, tapi nasib adalah nasib, semua ini telah ditentukan dan aku baru bisa mengambil tindakan ketika nyawanya sudah lepas. Blasteran sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas, dia akan memangsa manusia dan menyebabkan kematian yang mendahului takdir jika dibiarkan. Dan sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa, kematian manusia adalah urusan yang dipercayakan padaku, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

 _Satu menit lagi_.

Mereka masuk ke area konstruksi, sepertinya si blasteran ingin menyudutkan mangsanya dan makan di tempat yang privat. Mengikuti suara jeritan manusianya, aku lalu terbang mendekat, dan tepat waktu pada saat yang krusial. Aku mendapati pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan.

Blasteran itu –makhluk durjana itu… dia tidak memakan _daging_ si manusia. Dia membelah perut mangsanya, lalu tangannya bergerak hendak mengeluarkan hatinya untuk-

_SLASSSHHHHH_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku mengibaskan sayapku. Angin kencangnya melemparkan blasteran itu beberapa meter dan merusak bangunan. Bulu-buluku beterbangan dan aku meluncurkan mereka bagai misil menyerbu makhluk terkutuk itu.

Dia mengelak, menghindar dengan begitu lincah sebelum salah satu seranganku mengenainya dan membakar badannya, membuat jeritannya melengking keluar.

Aku menggertakkan gigi, lalu beralih kepada manusia malang yang tergeletak di lantai semen. Dia sekarat dan tidak sadarkan diri, lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat; aku mencabut nyawanya. Ruhnya melayang keluar dari badan dan aku segera mengirimnya ke destinasi selanjutnya.

Demi Allah, tadi itu nyaris sekali.

“BERANINYA KAU!!”

Aku menghindar tepat waktu, cakar tajam makhluk itu memotong angin selagi aku melompat mundur. Aku mengirim sinyal peringatan ke tubuh sentralku di Surga, makhluk ini bukan blasteran biasa, atau bahkan bukan blasteran sama sekali.

Makhluk terkutuk itu berdiri beberapa meter dariku, dan dari sini aku bisa melihat jelas penampakannya. Dia telanjang dan fisiknya menyerupai perempuan, tapi tubuhnya dipenuhi sisik dan tangan serta kakinya membesar dan membentuk cakar yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan. Dia memiliki tanduk seperti setan pada umumnya dan sepasang sayap yang berselimut api. Matanya berwarna kuning bergerak liar penuh dengan kebengisan, seperti campuran anjing liar dan setan yang bergairah dalam pertempuran. Dia mendesis-desis, mulutnya penuh dengan taring dan aku bisa merlihat asap beracun berhembus dari sana. Meskipun begitu aku bisa melihat luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya, walau tidak begitu parah karena regenerasi.

Dia melotot, menatapku murka dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

“BERANINYA KAU!!! BERANINYA KAU MENGGANGGU SANTAPANKU!!”

“Tentu saja aku berani,” ujarku dingin. “Kau pikir kau siapa memang?”

Aku melepaskan pedang langit dari sarungnya dan menyerbu terlebih dahulu. Tapi makhluk itu tidak kalah cekatan, dia melompat ke samping menghindari seranganku dan menyemburkan racun dari mulutnya. Aku langsung melindungi diri dengan sayapku, dan dengan satu kibasan kencang aku menampar wajahnya dan membuatnya terbanting sampai ke dinding-

atau tidak. Makhluk itu dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya dan bermanuver sambil menancapkan kukunya ke lantai sebagai jangkar. Dia berjongkok, rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah dan api di sayapnya bergerak liar. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan aku melihat wajah paling menjijikkan yang pernah aku lihat. Ekspresi wajahnya membuatku muak, dan aku masih punya nyawa untuk dicabut; jadi ayo kita akhiri ini sekarang.

Dia membentangkan sayapnya sebagai bentuk intimidasi, dan begitu juga diriku. Aku memasang ancang-ancang siap menyerang, pedang langit dengan pasti dalam genggamanku, dan karunia Bos Besar berdenyut sebagai pendorong kekuatan untuk seorangi perpanjangan tangan. Aku melompat maju, menyerbu terlebih dahulu….

Dan mendapati kalau makhluk itu bisa membesarkan tubuhnya sampai menembus langit-langit. Tangan kirinya berayun mencoba menjatuhkanku, namun aku lebih sigap dan melompat tepat waktu dan naik ke atas sana. Dengan secepat kilat, aku mencincang tangan kirinya. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan lolongan mengerikan dan menundukan kepalanya, matanya membesar sampai sebesar piring dan mulutnya terbuka lebar hendak menerkamku. Coba saja, sialan.

Aku menebasnya. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Setelah itu aku melompat maju menuju belakannya untuk menghindari cipratan darah-atau-apalah-itu darinya.

Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, makhluk itu sudah tak berkepala. Mayatnya tetap berada di posisi semulanya dan sayap apinya bergejolak pelan, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mengirimkan pesan lagi pada tubuh sentralku dan kali ini, juga kepada kantor malaikat penjaga yang bertanggung jawab atas Jakarta untuk meminta bantuan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari _sana_ , dan ketika aku mengangkat muka, aku langsung disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan: dari leher blasteran itu merangkak keluar makhluk seperti manusia yang penuh lendir. Mereka mengeluarkan suara “O” panjang yang mengerikan. Dan begitu mereka melihatku, mereka langsung menyerbu dan tidak memberiku pilihan lain kecuali melawan.

Aku tidak bisa kabur. Makhluk-makhluk ini tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apa mereka dan apapun itu pasti akan gawat kalau mereka bertemu manusia. Aku harus melawan mereka semua, dan menyisakan satu untuk diteliti oleh Surga nanti. Semua sambil menunggu bala bantuan.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Satu persatu mereka gugur.

Kabar baiknya adalah mereka langsung meleleh dan mati begitu terkena bilah pedang langit. Sementara berita buruknya adalah mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya.

 _Grauk_.

“Aw!” Aku menjengit, salah satu makhluk itu menggigit kakiku!

“Kalian ini sebenarnya apa??!”

Aku menendangnya dengan keras dan langsung menikamnya dengan pedangku. Sial, mereka bisa melukai malaikat dalam rupa sejatinya. Memang aku hanya klon, perpanjangan tangan dari Izrail, tapi aku tetap Izrail jadi ini tetap perkara gawat.

Kalau malaikat saja bisa dilukai oleh mereka, apalagi manusia.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku adalah Izrail, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Aku semakin gesit menghindari mereka, sambil menebas kesana-kemari menghabisi makhluk-makhluk berlendir itu, sesekali aku menggunakan cahaya surgawi yang juga mempan pada mereka. Aku melihat makhluk-makhluk itu berhenti keluar dari tubuh blasteran, namun punggungnya bergerak-gerak dan ada retakan samar disana. Dan di saat yang sama, radar malaikatku mengatakan kalau bala bantuan yang kuminta hanya berjarak dua kilometer dari sin-

“Ugh!!!”

Seseorang –seseorang menikamku dari belakang? Dengan senjata surgawi???

“Kuhh….”

Harusnya aku tidak lemah terhadap senjata surgawi… tapi kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan???

“Maafkan aku, tuan klon, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan informasi ini sampai ke Surga,” sebuah suara halus berbisik di telingaku.

Setan??? Tapi sejak kapan-

“Nadja, ayo sini, jangan malu-malu. Waktunya makan.”

Apa yang- oh, ya Allah….

Blasteran itu menumbuhkan kembali kepalanya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan melotot kepadaku, liur dan racun menetes-netes drai mulutnya dan mata kuningnya menatapku nanar dan binal.

Aku menggertakkan gigi, dan sekuat tenaga melawan apapun itu yang mengikat tubuhku. Aku merasakan  tubuh sentralku di Surga mengirimkan energi lagi kepadaku, hingga akhirnya aku bisa membentangkan sayapku; dan mengibaskannya dengan semua kekuatan yang aku miliki hingga melukai setan yang tadi berdiri di belakangku.

Si blasteran mengaum. Sebuah pesan masuk dalam radarku, katanya regu bantuan terhalang oleh gerombolan setan.

Oh, ya illahi. Apakah ini sudah direncanakan? Jika iya maka celaka sekali diriku karena  tidak menangani ini.

Aku lalu mengirimkan peringatan terakhir kepada tubuh sentralku di Surga dan memori segar atas semua yang terjadi di konstruksi ini. Jika aku harus jatuh, maka di saat terakhirku pun aku tidak akan mati sambil berdiam diri, aku akan kalah sambil melakukan semua yang bisa kulakukan.

Semua itu terjadi sebelum aku dimakan sekali telan oleh makhluk durjana itu. Dan di sisa-sisa waktuku aku berdoa, semoga Bos Besar mengampuni keteledoranku ini.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sementara itu di Surga, Izrail yang sedang memungut daun-daun dari Sidrathul Muntaha bersama klon-klonnya membeku di tempat. Informasi seketika mengalir kedalam kepalanya, dan saripatinya terguncang karena matinya salah satu perpanjangan tangannya.

“Innalillahi,” desisnya. “Apa yang barusan terjadi?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tidak ada catatan kaki, semua yang ada di chapter ini 100% fiksi.


End file.
